When Two Meet by Chance
by nilwethien
Summary: Hermione is wandering about Hogwarts at night when she runs into Snape. Snape knows theres no chance for anything...and Hermione has no clue..Update pending....It'll be here soon
1. Prolouge

A.N. this is my second fic ever..not counting the one's I've started but never finish, and my first one well..it was a one shot and I have yet to recover the notebook it was in.. So, I hope you like my story!

Prolouge

Hermione Granger, 7th year student and head girl, was wandering the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy look ing for anyone who was out after curfew. As head girl, it was one of her duties and she took it very seriously. Even so, the castle was kind of creepy at night.

Hermione turned a corner, entering the corridor on which the hospital wing was located and - quite literally - walked into to a limping Professor Severus Snape.

"What are _you _doing here?" he questioned in a sharp whisper.

"I'm doing my head girl duties, _sir._" Hermione replied.

"Watch where you are going next time, you silly little girl!" Snape said. Hermione noticed that he winced when he shifted his wieght to the other side of his body.

"Serves him right" Hermione thought to herself, then aloud,"Yes, sir. I was just heading back to my rooms."

Hermione entered her private head girls room and sighed happily. She was home. Her rooms had no house affiliation and no one to bother her while she studied. The deep mahogany furniture matched perfectly with the rich carpeting. It was a very calming place.

"I kind of wonder what was wrong with Snape." she said to herself, "While I don't like the guy, I don't hate him. He might be back to spying - in fact, he probably is.."

Hermione got up, showered, and finished rereading "Hogwarts, A History" before turning off the lights and going to sleep.

That same night, Severus Snape entered his teaching quarters tired and in pain...not to mention emotionally drained. When Hermione had run into him, he had just finished being treated for prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse. Vodemort had had fun tonight. When _she_ saw him in that state, it made it five times worse. He had long since stopped denying to himself that he liked her, maybe even loved her, but that didn't mean he would ever do anything about it. He was such a horrible person, had done so much wrong, not only to her, but to wizarding kind in general, that he didn't deserve her. Not that she would ever like a greasy, overgrown bat like him.

Snape knew that he shouldn't have feelings like this for her, even if there weren't any rules about it at Hogwarts. He knew that if she knew about this, she would run away in terror.

"She probably hates me," he thought, "oh but thats just as well, since if Voldemort found out..well..we'd both be dead."

That night, Severus Snape went to bed, his dreams full of visions of his love, his Hermione.

A.N. Does anyone think I should continue this? I know this basic opening has been used more then once but hey, my story will be different. So, what do you think?


	2. The next day

A/N: I got two reviews already! Woo-hoo! and one of my favorite authors updated today..well, actually probably yesterday..so I decided that I should update today!

center The next day /center 

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled through the portrait, "HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO BREAKFAST!" A group of first yearn Hufflepuffs scurried away.

"Ron! Act your age! Honestly.." Hermione scolded as she walked out of her rooms.

"Well..I'm hungry.."Ron meekly explained.

"Well, why don't we stop talking and go eat." Harry suggested.

So, the trio walked down to the great hall.

"Great! Eggs and ham and bacon and sausage"Ron started.

"Ronald Weasley! I swear, you could eat more then a Hippogriff!" Hermione, finally 'fed up' with ron, exclaimed as she went off to sit with Ginny.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't sit with her today, Ron." Harry said gently.

"Perhaps you're right." Ron said, even though he went and sat next to Hermione anyways.

As Hermione entered with Harry and Ron, Professor Severus Snape was watching dicreetly fom the high table. He almost caught himself smiling when he saw her tell the Weasley brat off.

"Gods, she's beautiful.."He thought.

"But you don't deserve her," said the little voice in his head, "She's so innocent compared to you, you ugly git.

"But I really do love her." said the first voice.

"You must wish her to die then. You are a death eater, Vodemort will kill her."

"I don't want her to die! I want her to live, with me, where I can keep her safe!"

"You can't keep her safe. You'll be the death of her. YOU WILL KILL HER."

It was at that moment that he got up and left the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

Hermione, oblivious to Professor Snape's internal torment, was sitting at the Gryffindor table reading Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy and scoffing at everything that was incorrect."Muggles do not typically cook over open flames, they don't have mand eating vacuums, and they do have something similar to wizarding photos! What do you call movies?!" Hermione thought incredously.Hermione looked up, just in time to see Professor snape leave the Great Hall. "At least he isn't limping." observed Hermione."Harry, Ron, it's time to go. You need to get to NEWT Divination. I've got NEWT Potions. I'll meet you at Hagrid's after for Care of Magical Creatures, NEWT level." "Ugh, time for more death premonitions."Harry complained.

A/N: Next chapter, Potions NEWT level. I think in NEWT level classes all of the house will be represented (as do quite a bit of other people) so plan on a small mixed class.


	3. Potions Class

A/n: An update..sorry about the delay, I didn't have power for a while..I hate hurricanes..and then I got it back but I was lazy so..on to the story...oh, to make it easier, thoughts are in italics! and if you don't read my author notes and get terribly confused it won't be my fault!

* * *

**Potions Class**

Hermione entered the potions classroom and went to sit by her lab partner, Hannah Abbott, the only Hufflepuff brave enough to face Snape for an extra two years. She surveyed the classroom as she sat down only to notice that Malfoy wasn't there yet. She waved quickly at her fellow Gryffindors, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

_"Oh no, Padma isn't here! Snape is gonna dock her so many points..her housemates won't talk to her for a week!"_

All of a sudden, the doors slammed open and Snape walked in, robes billowing in all of his bat-like glory. "And where, pray tell, is Ms. Patil?" his question directed towards Terry Boot, the only other Ravenclaw in the class.

"She's probably still with Professor Flitwick, sir. They had a meeting but I suppose he will write her an excuse." Terry said, as Malfoy sauntered in, late as usual.

"We shall see.." Snape replied silkily.

Just then Padma walked into class, an excuse from Professor Flitwick in her hand. "I'm sorry I'm late, Professor. I had a meeting with Professor Flitwick, and it lasted longer then we had intended. Here's my excuse, sir."

"Well, see that is doesn't happen again, oh and twenty-five points from Ravenclaw for speaking without permission.

Padma bristled, as did everyone else in the class, aside from Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott, at the unfairness.

Today, we shall learn about the Mandrake Restorative Draft. As only about three of you you will be able to correctly create the potion, I want two rolls of parchment on the ingrediants, procedure, and purpose of the potion, due Friday. However, today, we will begin_ carefully _slicing the Mandrakes.

With that, the class got to work.

* * *

(A/n: so as not so confuse the reader, the bold writing is the evil voice in Snapes head and the italics is the nice voice)

Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master and resident evil git, sat at his desk, once again pondering the slim chance he had with one Hermione Granger.

_"You should tell her how you feel. You love her and you shouldn't hide it."_

**"You don't really think she could love you back do you, look at you. She could have Weasley or Potter. Hell, if she wanted him, she could probably get Malfoy. You know they all look better then you!" **

_"You DO stand a chance..maybe you could start a friendship or something. Who could blain you for wanting a friend."_

**"A chance? In your dreams...maybe. Why would she even want you for a friend?! Your a freaking git to her and her friends. **

_"She knows why you have to do it. She knows you're a spy. She understands! Just offer her an extra credit project or something. Ask her if she wants to help with the Wolfsbane potion."_

**"As if she'd want to.."**

"Miss. Granger," he heard himself say, "stay after class."

**"You've just messed everything up. You are going to kill her and it will be all your fault. Voldemort will find out you fancy a muggleborn and he will kill her.**

_"It'll be okay. You are a master at Occulmulency remeber? You'll do fine."_

**"No you won't, your a death eater. Once she sees that mark, she'll run and never look back."**

* * *

After class, Hermione approached Professor Snapes desk.

"Miss. Granger, I..." He took out his wand and pionted it at the walls with a muttered "S_ilencio_. As I was saying, I would like to know if you would like to help me improve the Wolfsbane Potion. I have had to make it more frequently now that Professor Lupin is teaching here again, and it is a waste of me precious time. So, would you like to take on an extra credit project?"

_"An extra credit project..sounds interesting. But do I want to spend extra time with the Greasy Git to quote Harry and Ron, and how do I know he won't be sneering and cruel while we are working on the Wolfsbane Potion? Well_," Hemione thought, then said aloud,"Professor Snape, while I am pleasently suprised at your offer, I don't want to make any commitment. So do you think I could perhaps do it on a trial basis and decide if I want to continue in a few weeks?"

Snape sighed,"I suppose that would be sufficient. You start tonight at seven don't be late and if anyone asks where you are going, tell them I said you had two weeks worth of detentions to make up with me. You are dismissed."

Long after his last class had left his classroom Snape stayed in his classroom, only leaving to eat in the Great Hall, because Albus required it, and immediately returning all in anticipation of Hermione's arrival.

* * *

A/n: I do have a Beta and I apologize for not running this through her first but you know..I wanted to get it out..Guess what the next chapter is about..you guessed it! Her first night on her Extra Credit Project!!

For those of you who want more Snape angst, I'm working on it, slowly but surely...

Please review, it makes my day happier!


	4. The first night of the project

A/N..It's been a REALLY long time, but I haven't forgotten about you! So, Her first night on the Extra Credit Project. If Snape seems a little OOC…well… I tried… Same coding goes for Snape's thoughts, boldbad, italicsgood

* * *

Severus Snape returned to his classroom in anticipation of Hermione Grangers arrival. He didn't know what to expect. Should he tell her?

**Of course you shouldn't tell her! You want to kill her don't you!?**

_No you don't. You love her and should do something about it…_

**Yeah, like ignore it. She'd laugh in your face and you know it. This friendship thing is the worst idea you've ever had!**

_No it isn't. You deserve some happiness too. You risk EVERYTHING for the Order and she knows it. She might even love you back!_

**Sure…sure she does, you just believe that…**

"I will tell her something, but not everything. I want to be her lover, the one she longs for day and night, but being her friend would suffice if I can have that." He said aloud.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Severus called. In response, Hermione walked in.

"We are going to set up some ground rules now. That way we are on the same level." Severus started, "While in this room, and ONLY in this room, during your project, you may call me Severus. While working on the Wolfsbane potion, we shall be equals. You may use my private workroom only when with me, and NONE of the materials may leave with you. You may, however, access my library without me. Simply enter the normal library and walk to the far north wall and say essence of Belladonna. The wall will split very much like the wall does when you enter Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron. Have you any questions?"

"If I am to call you S-Severus, then you should call me Hermione. So, let's see if I understand correctly, we are equals, even though I may not enter your private workroom alone, but I can access your private Library whenever I wish to with the password essence of Belladonna. Right?

Still trying to ignore the fluttering in his heart at how right is sounded when she said his name, he replied, "Correct."

"So, What exactly are we working on. Just the Wolfsbane or improvements to the Wolfsbane, or an overall cure for werewolves, or what?"

"While our goal in the long run is to develop a cure in general, any improvements we can make would also be of great help to the final goal."

"Ok, I understand. When, where and how do we start?"

"We start tonight, brewing the main Wolfsbane. I will work on Professor Lupin's and you may work on the batch that we will use to experiment on."

"Ok."

Severus handed the recipe to Hermione and began to work on his batch. Once in a while he would steal a sly glance her way, taking in her beauty. Not once did she catch him as she was entirely focused on her work.

The two worked in peace until finally the first two stages of the potion were complete.

"The potion will need to sit for an hour and thirty minutes before you add the Aconite. Then as you have no doubt read, it will need to sit for 36 hours. Would you like to peruse my library while we wait?" Severus asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you would answer a few of my questions?"

"I won't garuntee anything, but you can try."

"Well, why did you pick me to help you with this? Why not Malfoy or Nott, or even Parkinson?

Why a Gryffindor whom you loathe?"

"Answer me this, would Malfoy, Nott, or _even_ Parkinson be able to provide what will most likely be valuable insight? Would they be able to help me without running off and telling their fathers what I am working on? Fathers who wouldn't think twice to run off and tell Voldemort everything."

"Oh. I get it. But why not Terry or Padma, or Hannah? People from house that you can actually tolerate. Why a Gryfinndor? Not just a Gryffindor, but best friend of Harry Potter, mudblood, Gryfinndor?"

"NEVER call yourself a mudblood again. _Especially _in my presence. Why did I pick you? Who else would diligently work on this project? Who else would have already researched the Wolfsbane, and who else could provide valuable new ideas?"

"Ok then…I get it now…So do you have any ideas to try?

"I have a few but it is best they wait until later. You really should get back to your dorm. I'll complete the third stage,"

"Ok, good-night Severus."

"Good Night Hermione." He replied as the door closed.

**You will kill her and you know it.**

_She'll be fine._

**No she won't. They'll find out and she will be killed. Tortured and killed.**

_You can protect her….._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Classes went the same as usual for Hermione, Charms and double Herbology with Harry and Ron, followed by lunch. In the afternoon, there was Arithmancy (regular Potions for Harry and Ron), Defense Against the Dark Arts, then, her second day learning medical magic under Madame Pomfrey. Overall, not a bad day. She went to supper and then headed down to her extra credit "detention".

As for Severus, the day was so angst filled, that he felt like a teenager, smitten with unrequited puppy love. First, after waking up (with dreams of Hermione still in his head), he downed his usual cup of black coffee in his room. Then, it was off to teach the ungrateful masses. First years, followed by third year, then 4th, and at midday, lunch ensued….

Walking in the Great Hall, Severus went directly to the Head Table and sat down. He immediately scanned the hall and found the student he had been searching for, Hermione.

"**You really need to stop this"**

"_I agree, you need to act! Do something. Tell her the truth!"_

"**No, you need to stop this obsession before she gets hurt. You know you will be blamed, and you know it will be your fault. Someone is bound to notice and just wonder what is going on. Who knows which of the Death Eater brats you underestimate, but one of them will catch you"**

"_Since when have you ever, even minutely, underestimated anyone? You may act like you do, to them, but you know their true potential. You underestimate no one. You'll be fine. You can't gain anything without first taking a risk!"_

"**That risk _will_ kill you emotionally, because you know she will reject you. There's no way in hell that she could ever find you attractive in any way."**

"_You need to try. It may be a bit Gryffindor, but summon up some courage and tell her. You need to do it"_

"**It'll never work"**

It was then that Severus knew he had to get out of the Great Hall. It was all too much. He knew he still had classes this afternoon, but instead of being a complete and utter bastard, he simply posted assignments on the door. He didn't have time for this.

* * *

A/N: I had a whole bunch more than this written, then I accidently pushed a button and it all dssapeared. I was well into the second night of her extra credit party so I'm pretty frustrated. It was going the way I wanted it to and everything. But, rather than make you wait who knows how long, I decided to get this out to y'all before another hurricane comes my way. Sorry it's so short, I blame my computer!

**Reviews make me happy, and happiness makes the world go round, so do your partto help the world do and review!**


End file.
